danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyakinthos Clio
Hyacinthus Cleo is a former member of the Apollo Familia. Appearance Hyacinthus is described to be a beautiful young man. Personality Hyacinthus is prideful and looked down on Bell Cranel when they first met. Plot Volume 5 After the incident with the Goliath on the 18th Floor, Apollo had Hyacinthus report the situation to him. Hyacinthus said that the Guild was pressing down on any information about it but he managed to learn that an adventurer by the name of Bell Cranel was the one that defeated the Goliath. Satisfied with the information, Apollo declared that he would make Bell his own. Volume 6 Bell, Lili, and Welf celebrated their victory over the Goliath and Welf's Rank Up at a bar called the Hibachitei. Also at the bar were Luan Espel of the Apollo Familia along with Hyacinthus and some other members. Luan began insulting the Hestia Familia and they took the insults before Luan began insulting Hestia. Bell lost it at this point and attacked Luan, forcing both sides to join in. Hyacinthus landed a hard punch on Bell but before the battle could get any farther Bete complained about their attitude and disrupted the mood. Bete helped Bell up by grabbing his shirt and told him to not get ahead of himself. Bete then left the bar with several other Loki Familia members following him. At the God's Banquet hosted by Apollo, Hyacinthus met with Zanis Lustra to discuss their deal. Hyacinthus went over their plan to attack the Hestia Familia the following morning and Zanis agreed to it as long as they received their reward. The following morning, Bell had his status updated and left to head for the Dungeon. However, once he walked outside of the church they lived in, he saw the Apollo Familia surrounding the church on the ground and on the various buildings. Realizing their intent, Bell quickly grabbed Hestia and started running as the Apollo Familia commenced their assault on them. As they ran, they noticed that the Apollo Familia had destroyed the church they lived in, forcing their options down. After jumping up eight meters to the top of a building, Daphne confronted them along with Cassandra and several other Familia members. She told Bell to give up as Apollo was known to keep on chasing after those he took a liking to. Bell rejected her warning and ran to avoid the Familia members with her. As Bell left, Cassandra warned Daphne that they shouldn't force him into a corner and that the rabbit would jump over the moon and devour the sun. However, Daphne didn't take her seriously and brushed her words off as a dream. Continuing to run, Bell noticed the emblem of the Soma Familia on various adventurers and realized that the Apollo Familia wasn't the only Familia after him. He remembered seeing Hyacinthus and Zanis discussing something during the banquet held by Apollo the night before. While he looked at them, he heard something behind him and turned to see Hyacinthus land on the ground and come after him with a flamberge. Bell intercepted the blow with his Hestia Knife but was blown away due to the difference in strength. Hyacinthus proceeded to overwhelm Bell in terms of strength and beat him out of jealousy because of the attention Apollo was giving him. Hestia pleaded for him to stop but Hyacinthus simply stated that they were going to heal him later so it wouldn't hurt to cut off an arm or a leg. As he was about to do so, Naaza sniped him with several arrows, forcing Hyacinthus to dodge. Bell took the opportunity to grab Hestia and run away. During the War Game, Luan Espel opened the gate on the castle's west wall, allowing Bell and Welf to enter. While everyone was shocked, the "Luan Espel" turned out to be Lili disguised using Cinder Ella. The real Luan was captured and held in a warehouse on the outskirts of Orario. Lili knew the layout of the castle and quickly led them to the hallway in front of the entrance to the tower where Hyacinthus was. Daphne was shocked by "Luan's" betrayal and led several mages and archer to incercept them. Welf noticed them and defeated all of the mages using his magic, taking out the archers along with them due to the Ignis Fatuus. The confused allowed Bell to slip past Daphne and head to the tower. She tried to stop him but Welf blocked her way, saying that they should fight with weapons. In the tower, Cassandra was pleading to Hyacinthus to run away from the tower before he would get finished. He didn't take her seriously, telling her that there were several other people there and they could easily take Bell out. Seeing that he completely disregarded her warning, Cassandra warned him of a lightning strike which he again disregarded as foolishness. On the spiral staircase leading to the throne room, Bell unleashed a sixty second Argonaut powered Firebolt that destroyed most of the room leaving only Hyacinthus still standing. Bell rushed up the stairs to confront Hyacinthus who was in shock at the fact that Bell managed to cause this much damage. The two fought with Hyacinthus once again shocked at how different Bell's strength was than a week before. Fearing defeat he began chanting for Aro Zephyros while Bell was going to attack him with Firebolt. However, Cassandra got back up and slammed into him, causing him to lose his aim. Lili quickly forced Cassandra away from Bell and the two unleashed their magic. Even though Bell was physical just as strong as Hyacinthus, his opponent had the higher magic stat and Aro Zephyros beat Firebolt. Bell dodged it but the Aro Zephyros came back around and Hyacinthus made it explode. The explosion pushed Bell away and Hyacinthus thought he would win with the next strike. However, Bell dodged his attack and disarmed him with his feet, finishing up with a left hand punch straight to Hyacinthus' face. Hyacinthus' body flew and rolled across the room landing thirty feet away flat on the ground. Due to the conditions of the War Game, Apollo was forced out of Orario forever. Hyacinthus followed after him, ignoring the warnings of the Guild not to. Category:Apollo Familia Category:Former Adventurers